


We’ll get through it (Miscarriage TW)

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [27]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also very sad, F/M, I edited it up but it’s awful, Oop, i wrote this such a long time ago holy fuck, tw miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: First person POV, TW; Miscarriage. I wrote this a very long time ago, but edited slightly to make it postable.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	We’ll get through it (Miscarriage TW)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I have never personally experienced miscarriage or pregnancy. I wrote this a really long time ago (probably like 2017) and just edited it up a bit.

I was all too aware of the rain splattering against the windows, and the cool sheets pressed against my skin. My eyes still stung, but I didn’t have much left to cry, so I just stared out the window at the dark, cloudy sky. 

I lay on my side, hugging my stomach, as if I’m still holding on to what was lost. Muriel would return home today, how would I tell him? How will he react?

The hours passed, and just after sundown, I heard the door creak open slowly. My eyes were closed, and I didn’t have the will to open them, to face Muriel. Not yet. I heard the door close again. Then footsteps, coming closer. Then, a gentle kiss pressed to my forehead. Oh, Muri...

I finally got the courage to open my eyes, looking up to meet his gaze. He had a gentle smile, as he cupped his hand against my cheek. “I’m home.” His soft smile was enough to bring me to the brink again, and with a single blink, I felt the tears that had welled up roll down my face. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to will my tears to stop flowing. I felt two strong arms wrap around my frame, and I was pulled against a strong, firm chest. Muriel’s chest. 

He held me for a moment, trying to give some comfort. “What happened while I was away?” He finally asked. “Inanna told me something was wrong, but didn’t explain what.” I felt his gently stroking of my hair as he sat himself down, though his other arm never let go of me. I sucked in a breath, before meeting his eyes. He waited patiently. Oh so patiently.

“I lost them.” It came out in a choked sob. Muriel’s face took on several emotions in just a few moments, it was clear he knew exactly what I meant. Confusion, anger, general upset? But in the end, it settled on hurt. His strong arms pulled me closer, holding me firmly against his strong frame, his arms like a wall of comfort and protection. Despite the immense strength in Muriel’s hold, there was a tremble. A fragility that I rarely felt.

Muriel buried his face in my hair, and let out a quiet sob of his own. He had been just as excited for this child as me, I knew this was just as hard for him.

Muriel’s soft, unrelenting whimpers permeated throughout the room. His hands, the strong hands that held me so firmly, were trembling against my skin. He tried to hide it by stroking me softly, but unfortunately I could still feel the clear unsteadiness in his hand.

I pulled back, looking up to meet Muriel’s eyes. Those eyes that always looked at me with such love and adoration, were now bloodshot and glossy. His mouth was pulled into a tight frown, him trying to keep it from trembling or letting his cries of pain out. I’m sure my features were similar to his.

Muriel moved both his hands to either side of my face, slowly swiping the tears away with his thumbs. I did the same for him, only stopping when he interrupted the motion by pulling me close again.

“I’m sorry…  _ I’m so sorry _ ….” Muriel whispered against my hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here…” Your words of encouragement to go on that trip with Asra played over in my head.

“I… I told you to go. I  _ insisted… _ ” I could hear my own voice faltering. “I didn’t… I didn’t know this would happen… everything seemed fine…” 

“I should never have left you.” Muriel’s body shook against mine. “I could have… I…” 

“There’s nothing you could have done. This  _ isn’t your fault.” _

“I… I wasn’t here for you.” His voice was coming out so harshly. “I  _ left you _ .” 

Shaking my head, I pulled Muriel into a soft kiss.

“You’re here now. We’re getting through this. We’re going to be okay.” 

I felt a warm nose prod gently at my leg, looking down to see Inanna. Her tail swayed slowly, but her ears were down. She knew. She probably knew before I did. 

Muriel and I made room for Inanna’s head to rest between us, partially pressed against my tummy. The contact made me begin to cry again, reaching to Inanna for comfort. 

One hand gently stroking Inanna’s fur, and an arm around Muriel, I allowed myself to wail and cry, taking comfort in being totally surrounded by the two I love most.

We would get through this. It would be okay.


End file.
